La voz de la muerte
by Yukimeri
Summary: Nadie puede resistirse a esa voz que te invita a morir "La muerte es bella ven acompáñanos" Este one shot está hecho para el "Reto NaruHina Mes del terror " del grupo "El Amor al NaruHina".


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Título:** La Voz de la Muerte  
><strong>Género:<strong> Sobrenatural/ Horror  
><strong>Personaje(s)Pareja(s):** Naruto/Hinata  
><strong>Aclaraciones sobre la historia:<strong> Este one shot está hecho para el "**Reto NaruHina Mes del terror** " del grupo "**El Amor al NaruHina**".

Advertencia suicidio espero que les guste esta historia ya que las más largas que he hecho no he tenido buenos resultados

**La Voz de la Muerte**

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki de dieciséis años de edad, soy un estudiante promedio muy problemático además de una novia de ensueño, la hermosa Hinata Hyuga compañera de clases a quien conozco desde niño.

Ella siempre fue dulce y amable con la gente me gustaba demasiado, porque digo "gustaba" eso es porque en estos momentos ella está en la azotea de la escuela y todos la miramos, todos tenemos fijos los ojos en ella ya que a pesar de los gritos de terror el tiempo se ha congelado para mí, la veo caer, lento muy lento, en cámara lenta piso por piso hasta que su cabeza se estrella en el piso y se parte por completo.

Los gritos de terror rompen el silencio que se había formado dentro de mí, sigo ahí de pie mirando hacia el piso cubierto de sangre y restos de esa materia gris; por un momento siento que me mira directamente como si me sonriera.

"Muere" "La muerte es bella ven acompáñanos"

Caigo de sentón raspando mis manos al colocarlas como sostén de mi cuerpo, estaba petrificado al jurar que había escuchado su voz diciéndome esas palabras, pensé que mi cerebro me jugaba una mala jugarreta pero por más que quisiera no quitaba la vista de sus ojos en color luna llenos de locura.

Me tomo varios días poder asimilar su muerte pero sigo preguntándome ¿Por qué se había suicidado frente a todos?

Algunos comenzaron a cuestionarme si fui un buen novio con ella, si no la había hecho llorar o molestado con mi horrible manera de olvidar detalles o no fijarme en ellos, pero me negaba a aceptar que yo fuera la razón para que Hinata se quitara la vida, no podría soportar tan terrible carga.

Teníamos planes, la última vez que había hablado con ella prometió que iríamos a ver esa película que tanto deseaba una romántica al punto de vomitar arcoíris, recuerdo que siempre veía las que me gustaban y en esa ocasión ella eligió pero no hubo nada más así que comenzaba a enloquecer.

Al final de la semana me llevo un video, de esos viejos ya que no venía en un cd así que no sabía dónde verlo pero recordé que mis padres tenían un aparato en su habitación, me dio curiosidad ya que no tenía remitente más que mi nombre y el título " La voz de la Muerte"

Creí que era una mala broma de los que me reclamaban que era mi culpa el suicido de Hinata, así que decidí verlo para saber de qué trataba. Quizás de ese modo podría averiguar quién lo había enviado y darle una buena paliza.

Al inicio solo se vio estática y el sonido chillante me pareció eterno, quizás era el miedo a lo que no sabía que vendría lo que me ponía más y más nervioso, mis ojos se abrieron a todo lo que daban cuando la grabación comenzó a mostrar imágenes.

Era Hinata en el cruce donde siempre nos separábamos después de la escuela, pasábamos mucho tiempo en ese punto intentando despedirnos haciendo planes de todo tipo, recordaba ese día fue la última vez que hable con ella era raro verme en video alejándome al decirle hasta luego.

Ella se alejaba pero le salía al paso una persona era una chica que no se veía detenidamente, era como si su imagen de pronto se distorsionara, la sujetaba de los brazos impidiendo que se moviera.

"Muere" "La muerte es bella ven acompáñanos"

Me helo aquella voz que se alcanzaba a escuchar tan claramente, esa chica le pedía morir mi corazón se agitaba al oírla, ¿Por qué le estaba pidiendo morir?

Hinata se negaba intentando zafarse de esas manos que la apretaban más fuerte, lo podía ver claramente en el video y cuanto intentaba liberarse. Las palabras seguían saliendo de esa figura distorsionada era envolvente, era sofocante, era terriblemente escalofriante.

Entre más la escuchaba más comprendía el poder que tenía, la razón te decía que oír tales cosas era de locos nadie moriría por algo así, pero la manera en que describía la muerte era delirante toda una hipnosis lo hacía parecer tan seductor y atrayente.

No podía dejar de escuchar ya no podía hacerlo, la imagen seguía y mi Hinata ahora se alejaba con esa figura tomada de la mano, mi cuerpo tembló hasta casi sentir que perdería el conocimiento ¿Quién había grabado eso en primer lugar?

Pero no terminaba solo ahí, Hinata aparecía todo el tiempo a veces veía hacia la cámara y sonreía me daba miedo como lo hacía. La grabo todo el resto del día y esa mañana, subió las escaleras de la escuela tomada de la mano de esa persona todo venia en la cinta podía ver todo desde su perspectiva, yo estuve el día que se arrojó desde la azotea pero jamás vi a esa persona en el video aparece sosteniendo su mano, amabas sonríen.

La cámara me enfoca veo mi rostro de angustia ¿Por qué no corrí a auxiliarla? ¿hubiera marcado aluna diferencia?

"Muere" "La muerte es bella ven acompáñanos"

Las escucho decirme ahora comprendo porque ella se arrojó con esa sonrisa, comprendo esa voz difícil de negar, comprendo la voz de la muerte que me invita a adorarla. Nadie se puede negar a escucharla es atrayente e influyente, ella ha tomado mi mano la veo tan hermosa y pálida.

He caído dentro de ese embrujo y me dirijo al baño, la tina comienza a llenarse con la tibia agua mientras entro en ella y sostengo la navaja con fascinación, esto es la muerte.

Mi Hinata está ahí pero veo más personas fuera del baño, ellos dan miedo pero no me inmuta ya que mis ojos no están en ellos mis labios están con los de mi difunta novia, mi vida se aleja hasta que he dejado este cuerpo ya sin sangre no he pensado en mis padres que hallaran mi cuerpo en la tina con mis muñecas cortadas y el charco de sangre.

Pero nadie se puede resistir a la voz de la muerte, te habla de lo maravilloso que es pero sobre todo esa cadena que nunca terminara.

Mi mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha ha recibido el video de mi muerte, el podrá verla, nos vera a todos y podrá escucharnos.

"Muere" "La muerte es bella ven acompáñanos"


End file.
